The jungle
by little tigress
Summary: No hay summary para esta historia, solo un pregunta. ¿Que pasaría si los guerreros del palacio de jade se perdieran en la selva?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Aquí tengo otra historia que estaba rondando en mi cabeza espero que les guste.**

* * *

_La historia no habla sobre el bien y el mal,_

_Habla sobre el lado salvaje del hombre_

_Y su lucha por controlarlo._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: el inicio de un viaje.**

El sol brillaba, el valle comenzaba a despertar junto con sus habitantes. Todos comenzaban a abrir los ojos y despertar para  
iniciar con sus labores. El palacio de Jade no era la excepción, al sonar del gong los cinco guerreros despertaron y, como siempre, saludaron a su maestro.

Buenos días, maestro-dijeron los cinco alumnos al unisonó.

Buenos días... ¡¿Que?!-exclamo el maestro Shifu sorprendido, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, simplemente era algo que creyó que no viviría para ver. Los cinco maestros de kung fu dirigieron su mirada a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

¡¿Que cosa?!-exclamaron mantis, víbora, grulla y mono a coro. Ninguno de los cuatro podía creer que lo que estaban viendo fuera real, estaba por encima de los límites de la irrealidad.

¿Que? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo Po señalándose a sí mismo. Los cuatro guerreros abrieron la boca a más  
no poder, eso era simplemente inusual ¡Po se había levantado temprano! Eso era extraño y lo único más raro era que cita  
maestra no estaba presente.

¿Po... esta despierto?-grito mono aterrado, seguro era una señal del apocalipsis.

¿Y Tigresa... Sigue dormida?-exclamo Shifu, sorprendido y enojado al ver que su hija y mejor alumna, la más disciplinada, la que siempre tomaba todo en serio, la que nunca tardo ni un segundo en saludar con respeto a su maestro ahora estaba dormida.

¿Tigresa está dormida? ¿Como saben que no se fue a entrenar temprano?-cuestiono Po, todos voltearon a verlo con curiosidad y asintieron de forma reflexiva.

No, yo creo que está dormida-dijo Víbora.

¿Porque?-cuestiono Mono.

No escuchan eso-Todos afinaron el oído y, efectivamente, se podían escuchar algunos fuertes sonidos provenientes del cuarto de Tigresa. Los fuertes ronquidos de la felina se podían escuchar hasta la ciudad de Gogmen. Todos se preocuparon por su amiga y líder, si ella seguía dormida era porque algo malo sucedía, tal vez estaba enferma o algo peor. Todos abrieron la puerta lentamente y asomaron la cabeza antes de entrar.

Los seis maestros entraron a la sencilla habitación. No había posters, ni pinturas, ni decoraciones de ningún tipo. Ahí estaba sobre su cama Tigresa, durmiendo cómodamente, pero había algo extraño en ella. Dormía en una posición muy inusual, estaba recostada como un gatito, sus piernas estaban dobladas de forma que se juntaban con su abdomen, su cabeza recargada sobre su barbilla y sus brazos entrecruzados junto a su cabeza. Su boca se abría cada vez que un sonoro ronquido se escapaba de ella.

Los otros maestros simplemente no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Tigresa no solo seguía dormida sino que además hacia movimientos con sus brazos y piernas, lo cual, po alguna razón, asustaba a Mono

¿Quien la despierta?-susurro Po, todos voltearon a verlo, Mono con cierto temor.

Bien, pues creo que yo...-en cuanto el panda hablo la felina despertó con un sonoro bostezo. Tigresa abrió tanto la boca que sus enormes colmillos blancos resaltaban mientras que su lengua se enrollaba. Estiro los brazos, sus piernas estaban como hincadas en la cama mientras bostezaba.

¿Que pasa? ¿Que hacen todos en mi habitación...y tan temprano?-cuestiono Tigresa cruzándose de brazos, nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron ahí parados con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada.

Tigresa arqueo la ceja y se levanto de su des tendida cama.

Tigresa ¿Acaso tu... te desvelaste?-pregunto Shifu rompiendo el silencio incomodo que reinaba en la habitación.

No, ¿porque?-respondió ella sorprendida por la pregunta de su maestro.

Porque hace media hora que sonó el gong ¿No lo escuchaste?-dijo Grulla antes de que alguien más contestara. Tigresa frunció el seño de manera pensativa, no recordaba haber escuchado el gong, no era posible, si el gong sonaba ella se levantaba tan rápido como el rayo ¿Porque esta vez no?

Es hora de desayunar, vayan y después al salón de entrenamiento-ordeno Shifu. Tigresa estaba a punto de salir cuando fue detenida por el bastón del panda rojo. Ella bajo la mirada y vio el gesto de decepción en el rostro de Shifu.

Espero que esto no se repita ¿Entendido?-dijo Shifu con seriedad, aparto el bastón. Tigresa asintió y salió en dirección a la cocina.

Los cinco furiosos ocuparon sus lugares en la mesa y esperaron mientras el guerrero dragón preparaba el desayuno. Los guerreros platicaban animadamente sobre aventuras pasadas, todos disfrutaban la espera excepto una. Tigresa estaba sentada con las manos sobre sus ojos, estaba confundida, no podía entender lo que le sucedió hace unos momentos ¿Porque se había quedado dormida? Ella no era asi, siempre desde que tenía memoria se había levantado temprano. Esa mañana fue algo realmente inusual, pero lo más raro aun no llegaba y nadie podía saberlo.

Alumnos-dijo Shifu en cuanto entro a la cocina. Los cinco se levantaron en el acto, Po solo volteo la mirada- Tengo noticias muy importantes.

¿De que se trata, maestro?-pregunto Víbora.

Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes-respondió el maestro con seriedad.

¡Si! ¡Otra misión!-exclamo Po emocionado, estaba feliz porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una misión lejos del valle.

¿De que trata?-pregunto el panda dando saltitos de alegría.-Acaso son los diez mil demonios de la montaña demoniaca, o de los feroces monstruos viscosos del pantano de Mongolia. No, no. Ya sé, se trata de los fantasmas mitad vampiro sin piel que...

¡Panda!-grito Shifu enfadado.

Está bien, ya me callo-los cinco soltaron un suspiro de alivio, pero no duro mucho ya que el panda comenzó de nuevo con sus hipótesis alocadas sobre la misión.

Después de varias teorías sumamente irreales, Shifu suspiro y espero con fingida paciencia a que su alumno terminara de divagar y se concentrara en el anuncio que el panda rojo tenía que hacer.

Bien...-dijo Shifu una vez que Po dejo de hablar, en otras palabras, una vez que Tigresa, Víbora y Mono lograron amordazarlo.

Ahora que ya no hay mas interrupciones-el panda rojo volteo a ver a Po con una mirada acusadora-he venido a hablarles sobre el viaje que tendrán que realizar. Mañana van a ir con un viejo amigo mío, Cheng los llevara a donde deben ir, el será su guía.

¿Para que necesitaremos un guía?-pregunto Víbora curiosa.

Porque su misión es en el extranjero, irán al Valle de Indo. Ha habido problemas muy serios ahí, ha habido una severa cantidad de atentados contra la vida de la familia real-explico Shifu.

¿Para que nos necesitan?-exclamo Mantis ante la extraña misión que debían realizar.

Porque se rumorea que los asesinos son de origen chino y si no son detenidos habrá guerra-dijo el maestro con seriedad.

Entendemos la importancia de esta misión-dijo Tigresa con igual seriedad.

Muy bien, mañana saldrán a primera hora, ahora vallan a entrenar-ordeno Shifu y luego salió de la cocina con las manos en la espalda camino al estanque de lagrimas sagradas.

Bueno, primero hay que desayunar, ya saben que el desayuno es una de las comidas más importantes del día-Po coloco seis  
tazones y un gran platón de panes de frijol.

¿No querrás decir que es la más importante?-cuestiono mantis.

No, claro que no, es una de las más importantes-aclaro el panda sentándose en su silla junto a Tigresa.

¿Cuales son las otras más importantes?-pregunto Mono mientras tomaba un pan del platón.

Fácil, las más importantes son el desayuno, la comida y la cena-respondió el panda como si fuera algo obvio.

Po, sabes que esas son todas las comidas del día ¿Cierto?-dijo Víbora sonriendo al panda.

No, esas tres son las más importantes, las que no importan son la merienda y el almuerzo... Aunque pensándolo bien...-dijo comenzando a comer sus fideos, sus amigos rodaron los ojos y siguieron con el desayuno. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que terminaron de comer, se levantaron y salieron de la cocina.

Todos salieron de las barracas.

Tigresa-dijo Po una vez que los demás se adelantaron, quedando solo él y la felina.

Si, Po-respondió ella mirando al panda de ojos verdes.

Tigresa ¿Que hiciste anoche?-pregunto el con preocupación y autoridad en su voz.

Nada, ¿porque dices eso?-ella frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos.

Por nada, pero fue extraño que te quedaras dormida-dijo el panda ocultando lo que realmente pensaba. Para el que Tigresa si había salido la noche anterior. Con desconfianza en su mirar prosiguió su camino junto a la tigresa. Los dos llegaron al salón de entrenamiento y arquearon la ceja al ver a Víbora y a Grulla, que los estaban esperando con las alas cruzadas y el seño fruncido.

¿Que?-dijeron Po y Tigresa al unisonó.

Nada, solo que llegan tarde para entrenar-dijo Grulla visiblemente molesto, los dos parecían padres regañando a sus hijos. Tigresa ignoro eso y entro al salón, en cuanto Po se dispuso a entrar Grulla le dirigió una mirada furica antes de entrar.

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento, regaños, bromas, insinuaciones y golpes por parte de Tigresa. Todos volvieron a las barracas, tenían que prepararse para un gran viaje.

Tigresa uso su mochila roja con detalles parecidos a los de su ropa (¿Los habrá comprado juntos?), ella solo guardo lo mas prescindible. Dos cambios de ropa, una toalla y un jabón, solo lo indispensable.

Mientras Grulla empacaba unos pantalones limpios y varias cajas y frascos con plantas medicinales y su confiable irrigador nasal. Sonrió y se preparo para dormir mañana seria un día importante y debía descansar bien.

Por su parte Mantis y víbora no tenían la necesidad de empacar nada, solo llegaron a dormir.

Lástima que Po si debía empacar, al contrario de los demás Po no buscaba llevar menos, buscaba llevar consigo "lo necesario". Su enorme mochila iba cargada de todos sus pantalones limpios y no tan limpios, su ropa interior, además había llevado unos posters de los cinco furiosos, unas cuantas figuras de acción, un collar espanta fantasmas (Yo: ¿En serio? Po: ¿Que? Nunca sabes cuando te atacaran los Juang shi... Yo: Pero ya los derrotaste...).También llevaba por lo menos dos kilos de panes de frijol, tres semanas de comida para una familia entera, pinturas, cartas, pintura, tinta, juguetes, más comida, solo lo indispensable.

Por otro lado, Mono estaba arreglando su mochila, una pequeña mochila de color amarillo al igual que su pelaje. El primate preparaba sus cosas, metió sus tres pantalones cafés, dos pares de muñequeras con púas y comenzaba a buscar su opa interior.

Rayos ¿Donde está?-murmuraba para sí mismo mientras ponía su habitación de cabeza. Buscaba bajo la cama, en el pequeño armario, junto a sus planos, al lado de su cajón de ropa interior...

Si-exclamo triunfante abriendo dicho cajón. Paso la mano una y otra vez, no había ropa limpia. Mono sujeto uno de los calzones aparentemente más limpios, lo acerco a su nariz y lo olio se alejo con una mueca de asco pero al ver los demás le dio igual, lo guardo en su mochila.

Todos los guerreros apagaron las luces de sus respectivos cuartos y dejaron que el sueño se apoderara de ellos.

Shifu subía las escaleras en dirección al salón de los guerreros, con las manos en la espalda y el seño fruncido de manera pensativa. Aquel mensaje de los asesinos lo mantenía intrigado, sabía, mejor dicho, sentía que algo estaba mal, pero también sabia que si algo no salía como se planeo sus alumnos serian lo suficientemente capaces para sobrellevarlo. Con este pensamiento en mente Shifu cerró las puertas del palacio y mientras la luz plateada iluminaba la tierra, el se dejo caer sobre la almohada.

La noche pasó rápido, más de lo que los maestros esperaban. Como siempre saludaron a Shifu, esta vez nada raro excepto que Po estaba despierto temprano. Fuera de eso no había nada fuera de lo normal. Todos desayunaron y salieron de las barracas cargando sus respectivas mochilas, menos Víbora y Mantis.

Los seis maestros de Kung fu se detuvieron al borde de las escaleras para despedirse de su maestro.

Les deseo suerte-dijo Shifu mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos.

Gracias, maestro Shifu-dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia que fue correspondida por el panda rojo.

Cheng los espera en el puerto de Mushu-explico Shifu con seriedad.

¡Bárbaro!-exclamo Po con entusiasmo-ahí venden el mejor sushi de arroz en toda China.

¿Solo piensas en comida?-pregunto Mantis con sarcasmo.

No, a veces pienso en comer, preparar fideos, ir al restaurante de mi padre, bromas con bolas de arroz frito, kung fu...mientras como algo...-dijo rascándose la barbilla pensativo. Todos los presentes le dirigieron una mirada sarcástica, el panda pareció no entender el mensaje ya que solo sonrió como si nada.

Está bien, ya nos vamos-dijo Mono con Mantis sobre el hombro.

Po cargo con dificultad su enorme mochila sobre sus hombros y comenzaron el descenso.

Los seis maestros de kung fu cruzaron el valle con rapidez exceptuando cuando Po se despidió de su padre, el cual seguía insistiéndole en que debía llevar más cosas, como velas, mas comida, pinturas de ellos dos para no sentirse solo, un botiquín.

Después de su "rápida" despedida, los guerreros prosiguieron su camino. Pasando por el bosque de bambú, tardaron a lo mucho un par de horas en llegar al puerto de Mushu.

Docenas de tenderos se encontraban a lo largo del puerto, los pasajeros bajaban y subían a diversos navíos de muchos tamaños, desde pequeñas lanchas hasta grandes cruceros (de la época) con muchos camarotes lujosos. El ambiente era agitado, todos iban de un lado a otro, nadie aprecia poder quedarse quieto.

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos con preocupación.

¿Donde está Po?-se preguntaron a coro al ver la ausencia de su amigo blanco y negro. Inmediatamente y recordando lo que el panda les había dicho los cinco furiosos fueron directo a donde creyeron que lo encontrarían. Y acertaron, ahí estaba un gran panda con una mochila todavía más grande devorando sushi como si fuera su última comida.

¡Po!-grito Tigresa para llamar la atención de oso-debemos irnos, Cheng debe estar esperándonos.

Ya voy-Po se alejo del carrito de sushi dejándolo vacio y con un vendedor muy molesto murmurando cosas sobre el porqué de su grasa.

Los seis preguntaron por todos lados por el tal Cheng y su barco. Solo un viejo caballo vestido de rojo con un sombrero anaranjado pudo responderles y señalar la barca de Cheng, los maestros agradecieron la información y se dirigieron a donde les había indicado.

El barco de Cheng no era la gran cosa, era una sencilla barca similar a la que ellos usaron para ir a Gogmen, lo único diferente era que esta era más grande.

¿Se les ofrece algo?-pregunto arquendo la ceja el dueño del barco. Los alumnos de Shifu se sobre saltaron un poco, se volvieron al dueño de la barca. Se trataba de un gato persa, un pequeño felino con largo y sedoso pelaje blanco como la nieve. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de mangas largas color azul marino. Los miraba fijamente, en su mirada podían ver que no confiaba en ellos por husmear en su barco.

Discúlpenos, pero buscamos a Cheng-dijo Víbora con amabilidad al gato.

Bien, su búsqueda ha finalizado-dijo el felino blanco-suban, ya debemos irnos.

Los seis maestros subieron al barco después de Cheng, el gato preparo todo con ayuda de Tigresa y Mono. Ellos ayudaron a  
desamarrar el barco del muelle y a guardar el equipaje.

Se alejaban poco a poco de aquel lugar, conforme se adentraban en el mar el silencio se apoderaba del ambiente. Hasta que Grulla comenzó con sus arcadas, se acercó a la orilla del barco para vomitar (Si le marea el movimiento ¿Como es que puede volar sin tener arcadas?, si incluso se marea encima de una carreta)

Dígame, Cheng ¿Porque vamos en barco?-pregunto Mono intentando hacer conversación con el felino de ojos azules.

Porque a pie tardaríamos mucho, en barco es más rápido y seguro. Es muy improbable que nos suceda algo sobre un barco, digo ¿Acaso nos golpeara un iceberg?-comenzó a hablar serio, pero luego cambio su tono por uno sarcástico y más familiar.

¿Que tal si nos atrapa una tormenta?-terceo Víbora.

No creo que sea posible en esta época del año... ¿Porque preguntas?-dijo Cheng mirando a Víbora, ella se puso nerviosa.

Mira tú mismo-respondió ella, señalo con su cola la parte trasera del barco.

-Oh, No.

* * *

**Bueno ya termino el primer capítulo, espero sus reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas, reclamos, lo que sea que quieran poner es** **bienvenido. **

**Este fic ya lo tengo planeado así que no tardare tanto, de momento les dejo el titulo del siguiente capítulo:**

**Capitulo 2: un viaje bastante accidentado**

**Adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :D , ya sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar esta historia pero ya saben hay muchas cosas que hacer y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Pero ya volví con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Además quiero agradecer a todos lo que comentaron el primer capítulo, Gracias, eso me da ánimos para seguir aunque me tarde mucho xD**

**Capitulo 2: un viaje bastante accidentado**

_La vida no es estática ni inmutable (...) en un mundo mutable por naturaleza, cualquier especie incapaz de adaptarse está condenada a desaparecer._

Oh, no-exclamo el gato con gran temor. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus cejas alzadas a modo de sorpresa. Su largo pelaje blanco se erizo y con la velocidad del rayo el gato se aferro al timón e intento dar vuelta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Las negras nubes se hinchaban y los furiosos rayos plateados caían a la tierra seguidos de sus respectivos truenos. El viento rugía y las olas agitaban la mediana embarcación. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y ,con ellas, el desastre que se cernía sobre los viajeros.

El maestro grulla tenía la cara verde por el brusco movimiento, con sus alas bien adheridas al borde del casco del barco agacho la cabeza y comenzó a vomitar sin poder detenerse. Los cuatro maestros restantes se sujetaban como podían para no salir disparados del barco hacia el inclemente mar. Víbora se había enroscado alrededor del mástil. Mantis estaba escondido dentro de la mochila de Po, en el interior del camarote. El mono sujetaba su cola y brazos con firmeza al mástil junto con la reptil. Tigresa se aferraba con las garras a la cubierta. Po, por su parte, iba de un lado a otro, se tambaleaba al ritmo del barco estrellándose con todo lo que s ele ponía enfrente, pero milagrosamente no caía al mar.

Cheng luchaba contra la marea que arrastraba su barco fuera del curso que se supone deberían tomar. Sus garras blancas se clavaban en el timón por la presión que ejercía sobre este. La barca se movía al compas del caprichoso mar. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban el pelaje de los que ahí se encontraban.

Cheng, tenemos que salir de aquí-la voz de Víbora apenas se escuchaba por el constante choque de las olas contra el casco y los continuos truenos que azotaban sus oídos.

Un gemido salió de la boca del gato cuando cayó al suelo. Las corrientes eran demasiado fuertes y Cheng era un gato, además de que no era tan joven como antes, termino derrotado cuando el brusco giro del timón fue tan potente que se vio obligado a soltarlo. El felino cayó a la cubierta del barco, inconsciente.

Po-grito Tigresa indicándole al panda que se encargara del gato. La felina se puso en pie y con dificultad luchaba contra el viento que la arrastraba. Clavaba las garras de los pies en el suelo, poco faltaba para que sus zapatos terminaran destruidos.

Sus brazos frente a su cara extendidos para rechazar las gotas de agua, dulce y salada, que amenazaban con nublar su vista.

Gruño cuando alcanzo el timón del barco, usando su fuerza de tigre logro girarlo con mucha dificultad. Apretó los parpados y enseño los dientes por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Los furiosos restantes y el inconsciente Cheng decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Mantis y esconderse dentro del barco. Los jóvenes maestros esperaban impacientes y expectantes por si el gato despertaba.

¿Donde está Po?-pregunto alarmada Víbora al ver que el panda no se encontraba ahí.

Afuera-respondió Grulla.

El panda se encontraba de rodillas sobre el mojado suelo de madera. Se arrastraba con dificultad por el movimiento del agua y lo resbaloso del piso, y le era muy dificil ponerse en pie. Un rayo ilumino el caótico escenario. Su rostro blanco y negro se lleno de espanto al ver que la luz había pasado tan cerca de su embarcación. Con más prisa que antes Po hizo el intento de levantarse, sujeto sus negras garras a la orilla del barco y se encamino hasta la agotada felina.

Tigresa-dijo Po una vez que hubo llegado con ella-debemos refugiarnos.

No, tengo que mantener el curso-replico ella con ojos rojos.

El curso se perdió hace quince olas, ven acá-dijo el panda sujetando el brazo de Tigresa. La felina se resistía y jalaba al panda para evitar ser arrastrada por él. Todo sin soltar el timón.

¡Déjame, Panda!-ordeno la felina pero Po tampoco cedía. Ambos estaban sujetándose del timón cuando una gran ola de ocho metros, calcularon ellos, de altura sacudió el barco.

El cielo lleno de oscuras y amenazantes nubes de tormenta comenzaba a descargar rayos, con más frecuencia y furia. Las brillantes luces caían por tierra y mar, para mala suerte de nuestros héroes, y el gato. Los ojos ambarinos de Tigresa se abrieron reflejando terror al ver lo que tenían por delante. Una gran ola, aun mas grande que la anterior comenzaba a elevarse, y al barco con ella. Parecía una enorme montaña de agua que los aplastaría en cualquier momento. Aprovechando la sorpresiva distracción de la felina Po arrastro a Tigresa, contra su voluntad y el filo de sus garras, al interior del camarote.

La puerta de madera se abrió junto con un ruidoso trueno. Los cuatro furiosos dieron un respingo al ver las dos siluetas que entraban al camarote. Tigresa pataleaba con fuerza el aire, seguro le iba a doler al oxigeno. Po la abrazaba por la cintura y mantenía sus brazos quietos mientras la cargaba para evitar que saliera de ahí.

¿Que le pasa?-pregunto víbora.

No tengo idea-respondió el panda sin soltar a la agresiva felina que se revolvía en sus brazos-¡¿Van a ayudarme?!

Entre Po, víbora y Mono lograron calmar a tigresa, solo un poco. Los siete estaban a salvo dentro del camarote. Víbora, por temor, se abrazaba fuerte a Mono, el cual casi se queda sin ojos.

El barco se movía de un lado a otro, todavía entraban algunas gotas de agua por la rendija inferior de la puerta, pero a nadie le molestaba mojarse las patas. Sentían cierto temor en ellos cuando el choque del agua resonó sobre sus cabezas, estaban seguros de que el barco se voltearía en cualquier momento y tendrían que nadar por su vida hasta encontrar tierra o hasta que los tiburones se los comieran... Aunque tal vez exageraban, solo tal vez.

Sus miedos se esfumaron al sentir que el golpeteo de la lluvia comenzaba a menguar. El balanceo del barco era cada vez más suave, casi como para arrullarlos.

¿Que...? ¿Que paso?-los seis guerreros se volvieron hacia el gato. Cheng abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, había pasado horas inconsciente. Se incorporo en la cama, donde los maestros lo pusieron. Se frotaba las sienes, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, de esos que no se quita ni con aspirina.

¡Cheng!- exclamaron los guerreros al unisonó.

¿Que paso?-pregunto nuevamente el gato de pelaje blanco.

Una tormenta, nos golpearon las olas, creo que incluso un tsunami-se apresuro a responder Mono.

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Cuando?!-Cheng se notaba alterado. Agitaba sus brazos, su cola serpenteaba inquieta y sus ojos se movían con nerviosismo de un lado a otro pero sin enfocar nada en particular.

Tranquilo-Mantis y Víbora intentaban que el gato persa se calmara.

¿Ya dejo de llover?-pregunto Cheng cuando por fin encontró la paz, cuando se tranquilizo.

Si-respondió Po.

El felino de pelaje blanco se levanto y salió del camarote. Los seis guerreros se miraron entre ellos con dudas pero al final optaron por seguir al gato. Los maestros salieron de la habitación del barco. Todos sintieron que el movimiento ya no era tan fuerte así que los seis acompañaron a Cheng hasta la cubierta.

El cielo se había despejado. Las espesas nubes negras se dispersaban y dejaban ver el cielo azul. La tormenta había pasado y el mar estaba en calma. Las olas ocasionales eran simples movimientos del agua, nada de que preocuparse. El olor a humedad persistía en el aire mientras la brisa marina refrescaba los rostros de los maestros y el felino navegante.

¿Donde estamos?-murmuro víbora.

No...No, no, no tengo idea-balbuceo el gato persa.

¡¿Como que no tienes idea?!-el primate empezaba a alterarse.

El tiempo se había calmado por completo, el mar casi estaba quieto en su totalidad y el fuerte rayo del sol atacaba con todo a los cansados viajeros. Los que más sufrían por el calor eran Po y el felino, sus cálidos pelajes, que en otro terreno ayudaban a sobrevivir, ahora solo empeoraban las cosas.

Debemos prepararnos para partir, volver a Mushu, si es necesario-dijo Grulla con firmeza.

Si pudiéramos lo haríamos-replico Cheng, el gato frunció el seño mientras evaluaba con la vista los daños que había sufrido su embarcación.

Tenemos un problema-el felino estaba en shock, esperaba ciertos daños, golpes, incluso algunos rasguños en la vela per lo que había sucedido era lo peor que les pudo haber pasado.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto Víbora preocupada por la reacción del felino de ojos azules.

Perdimos el mástil-murmuro Cheng.

No hay problema, solo debemos arreglarlo ¿Donde está el pegamento?-sugirió el panda casi encogiéndose de hombros.

No es tan sencillo, guerrero dragón. Literalmente perdimos el mástil, no está por ningún lado-aclaro el nervioso gato.

Los maestros se miraron entre si y después dirigieron su mirada al sitio en donde debía estar el mástil. Ahí solo había un tronco partido. Se había perdido todo, incluso la vela, estaban varados en medio del océano.

¡NO! ¡Es nuestro fin!-Mantis estaba aterrado por su situación y daba saliros y gritos por todos lados- ¡Estamos muertos!

¡Pronto terminaremos locos...! Creo que ya escucha voces... ¿No las escuchan? Ahí en el mar...

Tranquilo, viejo...- Mono se acerco al insecto tratando de calmarlo pero mantis no iba a tranquilizarse.

¡¿Tranquilo?! ¡¿Como dices eso?! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!-era obvio que el insecto no tenía la mas mínima intención de calmarse.

Mantis, si no te tranquilizase dejaremos que Po se siente sobre Ti-amenazo Grulla.

¿Puedo hacer eso?-pregunto Po con emoción.

¡Nooooo! ¡Quiero vivir!-exclamo escandalizado el maestro dando un salto al hombro del primate en busca de protección.

No seas dramático-regaño Tigresa-tenemos mayores problemas ahora.

Ella tiene razón-apoyo Víbora-debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

Tranquilos, solo tenemos que remar...-dijo mono recargando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Maestro Mono, no tengo remos, este barco se impulsa solo por el viento, como no tengo tripulación no tenía necesidad del remar-interrumpió Cheng.

Bueno, no es tan malo, digo podría ponerse peor-Mono parecía tranquilo a pesar de su situación. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando a que sucediera algo peor per por fortuna no sucedió nada.

Hmmm, que extraño-exclamo Mono sorprendido y confundido.

¿Que?-pregunto grulla.

Dije que no podía ponerse peor, a estas alturas, esperaba que lloviera o algo así-Los cinco guerreros y el navegante felino se golpearon la frente ante las palabras del primate antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿En serio?-exclamo Po furioso. Mono se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Cheng, ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?-dijo Tigresa buscando apoyo del otro felino. EL gato no respondía. Se quedo en silencio, sentado en la cubierta con su zarpa izquierda debajo de la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

Por como yo lo veo solo hay dos alternativas-dijo Cheng después de un momento de profunda reflexión de su problema- Una: el maestro Grulla hace esfuerzos casi divinos y nos arrastra hasta la orilla, o Dos: nos quedamos aquí hasta volvernos locos e impulsados por el hambre nos veremos obligados a comernos unos a otros, así que... ¿Quien elige sacrificarse?

Los seis guerreros miraron al felino con gesto horrorizado por sus sínicas ideas de salvación. La simple idea de llegar a tal nivel de salvajismo en que debían comerse a sus amigos era nauseabunda. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron viendo al gato con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Que? Solo era una idea-Cheng se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su "Bromita".

Creo que el calor comienza a afectarle-susurro Mono al oído de Grulla, el asintió convencido por las palabras de su amigo.

No es el único-terceo Mantis- subiendo de un salto al sombrero del ave. Sus dos amigos arquearon la ceja, el insecto bajo de un salto y señalo con su tenacita al panda que, por cierto, parecía estar muriendo por el calor. Con su mano intentaba imitar un abanico, tenía la lengua fuera y sudaba peor que un cerdo. El panda balbuceaba cosas que nadie podía entender. El sofocante calor de la tarde sumado al grueso pelaje del oso, logro que Po se desmayara, golpe de calor, pobre Po.

No-exclamo Mono al ver que su amigo había caído inconsciente.

Ahora tendremos que cargarlo-se quejo Grulla. Tigresa aparto a sus compañeros y con su ayuda logro subir al panda a sus hombros y con mucho esfuerzo logro dejarlo sobre la cama del camarote.

Tigresa había dado media vuelta, estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió una presión en su muñeca. Era Po.

Por favor...-murmuro el panda sin abrir los ojos-no nos dejes... NO vayas ahí

Tigresa arqueo la ceja, confundida ante la suplica del panda, tal vez era un mal sueño, nada más. La felina intento soltarse del agarre del panda pero no lograba zafarse, este la sostenía con más fuerza cuando ella intentaba alejarse. Ella bufo por la nariz, molesta intentando resistir el impulso de clavarle las garras para despertarlo.

Po. Aquí estoy, prometo que no me iré-su voz era un suave y reconfortante susurro al oído del panda. Aun dormido el rostro de Po reflejaba su miedo y preocupación, algo alteraba al guerrero dragón pero era imposible saber que era.

Tigresa se quedo unos minutos susurrando dulces palabras al panda dormido hasta que el dejo de balbucear entre sueños , parecía que la paz regresaba a él con cada dulce murmullo que ella producía, poco a poco el panda fue relajando su agarre. Se alejo unos pasos y miro de reojo al oso bicolor, se veía tan tierno y vulnerable, pero a la vez parecía atormentado por algo.

Tigresa sacudió la cabeza junto con las ideas que comenzaban a surgir en ella. Debía concentrarse en su problema actual. Salió del camarote.

Tigresa, tardaste mucho- reprendió la reptil.

Tuve un...inconveniente con Po-respondió ella con naturalidad.

¿Volvió a caer sobre ti?-se burlo Mono. Mantis y Grulla rieron por la broma. Tigresa gruño por lo bajo, al contrario de lo que haría generalmente esta vez decidió calmarse, los dejo burlarse por el momento, después tendrían su merecido.

Eso no importa, tenemos que salir de aquí y Po no nos ayudara-dijo la felina con mucha seriedad.

La maestra Tigresa tiene razón-apoyo el gato persa-debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Tigresa dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. Los otros furiosos la miraron con cara de "¿En serio? ¡Tu eres la de las ideas!"

Si usted pudiera empujarnos desde el agua, y el maestro Grulla nos jalara por el aire podríamos llegar a alguna parte-todos se volvieron hacia el felino de ojos azules con cara de sorpresa.

Cheng se encogió de hombros y agrego:

-solo era una idea.

Podría funcionar-Tigresa tenía su mano sobre la barbilla reflexionando sobre el plan de Cheng. En realidad no era una idea tan mala, y si así era, también era la única opción que tenían.

¡¿Estas loca?!-exclamo Grulla.

¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor?-Tigresa parecía furiosa, pero como no estarlo. Estaban perdidos en medio del océano con poca, o nada de comida. Todos se encontraban en una situación desesperada y tenían pocas opciones , si querían llegar a algún lado el único plan que tenían era el de Cheng.

Cheng ¿Tiene cuerda, o algo que le sirva a Grulla para jalar el barco?-pregunto Tigresa, era obvio que se tomaba todo eso muy en serio.

Si-el gato saco una larga y gruesa soga de donde solo él sabe.

Tigresa, Cheng y mono lograron sujetar la cuerda a la proa del barco. Grulla se elevo un poco y con sus patas sujeto un pedazo de madera que estaba unido a la cuerda y comenzó a volar en dirección del norte, según le había indicado el gato. Se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por la expresión de su rostro. Casi de inmediato Tigresa salto al agua. Los otros furiosos dieron un respingo al oír el golpe del agua. Tigresa movía los brazos para impulsarse hasta la popa. Nadaba de forma que sus cuatro patas le ayudaban a impulsarse. Con sus garras y un gran esfuerzo de sus trabajadas piernas Tigresa comenzó a empujar.

Ambos maestros hacían grandes esfuerzos por mover la embarcación.

Murmuraba entre sueños. Sus palabras casi no se entendían por sus constantes balbuceos sobre galletas de chispas y sopa de

fideos agri-dulce. Su cuerpo ya estaba fresco como una lechuga, así que había dejado de jadear como un perro sediento. De pronto comenzó a gritar y a moverse de manera exagerada sobre la cama. Sus manos negras parecían querer atrapar algo muy lejano.

Ven aquí-murmuraba Po dormido- ¡No escaparas!

Giro sobre sí mismo hasta quedar boca abajo. Roncaba un poco y no dejaba de mover las manos.

Por favor... ¡Ven! Prometo que no será una mordida muy grande-sus sueños sobre comida era demasiado obvios. En uno de sus ocasionales giros sobre la cama Po termino masticando una sabana de seda mientras decía algo sobre evitar que los rábanos gobernaran el mundo con kung fu.

En medio de aquella "paz" el panda sintió un movimiento. Un lento movimiento hacia adelante, casi como un arrullo, sentía que estaba sobre un barco en medio del mar...

Po despertó de golpe, aun con la sabana en la boca.

¿Que sucedió?-se pregunto Po para sí mismo, claro que como estaba masticando una deliciosa cobija sonó mas o menos así "¿Qheue ghuzediio?". El guerrero dragón pareció no darse cuenta de lo que tenía en el interior de su boca ya que cuando se levanto salió corriendo del camarote. Tropezó tan estrepitosamente como solo el sabia hacerlo, con aquella tela blanca que sostenía con los dientes. Con cara de fastidio escupió la sabana y subió a la cubierta.

¡Po!-exclamaron Víbora y Mono cuando vieron al panda llegar junto a ellos.

¿Que paso? ¿Como es que nos estamos moviendo? ¿No había desaparecido el mástil?-pregunto Po ladeando la cabeza confundido.

Grulla y Tigresa nos están empujando-víbora señalo con su cola al ave que arrastraba la barca por el aire, mientras tigresa empujaba desde abajo. Po se sorprendió, miraba a la felina lleno de admiración por la increíble forma en que parecía rescatarlos.

¿De... De quien fue la brillante idea?-pregunto el panda sin aparatar la isa de la maestra del estilo del tigre. El gato persa alzo su garra, Po asintió. El panda estaba un poco confundido por lo que sucedió. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por todo lo que se había perdido.

¿Que es eso?-los ojos del felino se abrieron sorprendidos.

¡Mas rápido!-grito Cheng señalando en la misma dirección que el panda.

Por fin-murmuro aliviado. Después de todo no habían tenido tan mala suerte.

**Bueno, ya termino el capítulo 2 de esta historia. Si les pareció aburrido o diferente, no se preocupen prometo que a partir del siguiente comenzara la acción de verdad :D . Tal vez el problema del mástil no fue el mejor ni nada de todos, pero tenía la mente en blanco cuando lo escribí, no se me ocurría nada XD. Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario, receta o chiste que quieran dejar es bienvenido.**

**Adiós :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Vacaciones de semana santa! Siiii. Jeje, bueno al fin tengo algo de tiempo para actualizar esta historia. Primero que nada, quiero dar gracias a quienes comentan esta historia y le dan fav y follow ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Segundo, este fic es el que, probablemente, tarde menos en actualizar, más ahora que por fin tengo tiempo de escribir xD**

**Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**_Capitulo 3: instintos_**

* * *

_Lo habían arrancado de golpe del centro de la civilización y lo habían arrojado bruscamente al corazón mismo de lo primitivo. Ya no era una vida regalada acariciada por el sol, sin otra cosa que hacer que dormitar y aburrirse. Aquí no había paz ni descanso ni un momento de seguridad. Todo era confusión y actividad._

* * *

El sol atacaba con todo a los dos agotados maestros de kung fu. Habían pasado solo unos minutos acarreando la barca de Cheng, pero eso suponía un enorme esfuerzo.

¡Ya casi! ¡Continúen!-gritaba el emocionado panda. Los demás apoyaban sus gritos y alentaban a su felina amiga y a su compañero emplumado.

Habían sido los diez minutos más largos de sus vidas, para todos. Grulla tenía los parpados apretados por el esfuerzo. Mientras los dos maestro movían el barco Cheng manejaba el timón con sus hábiles garras en dirección de lo que seguramente los salvaría. Todos sintieron una fuerte sacudida. Grulla casi cae y Tigresa estuvo a punto de estamparse la nariz con la parte trasera del barco por culpa del brusco movimiento.

¿Que paso?-exclamo po levantándose ya que había caído a causa de la sacudida que sufrió la embarcación.

Llegamos a tierra-dijo Cheng con una mezcla de emoción y preocupación en su voz.

Po y Grulla ayudaron a tigresa a salir del agua y llegar a la playa. La fina arena estaba caliente y provoco que Mono diera saltitos murmurando "caliente, caliente" repetidas veces, ya que él era el único que no usaba zapatos. Para los siete agotados viajeros la fresca brisa marina era una bendición. Estaban varados en una isla tropical, la perfecta combinación de playas y selvas deshabitadas. La playa en donde se encontraban era solo una pequeña extensión de la tierra que abarcaba.

No son las vacaciones que imagine pero...-Po recargo su espalda en el tronco de una palmera, cruzo sus piernas y coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

¡No son vacaciones!-gritaron los cinco, furiosos, literalmente, y el gato con un gran seño fruncido.

Yo solo decía, estamos en una isla ¡Hay que aprovechar!-dijo el panda mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sí, creo que tiene razón-dijo mantis apoyando a su amigo.

¿Y que hay de la misión?-exclamo Víbora, furiosa por la actitud tan despreocupada de los chicos- si es que les fallan las pocas neuronas que tienen, recuerden que ¡Habrá guerra si no completamos la misión!

Todos, incluso Tigresa, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y algo de miedo por la manera tan amenazante del siseo de su amiga y el peligroso entrecerrar de sus ojos azules. De esa forma ya no parecía ser la tierna y dulce víbora que todos conocían.

Tranquila-murmuro Grulla acercándose a la iracunda reptil, definitivamente le afecto el viaje. La serpiente respiro mientras apretaba los ojos, intentaba calmarse un poco. Después de unos minutos de insoportable espera, lo logro.

Muy bien-dijo Tigresa-resuelto eso... Cheng ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?

Parecía que el mencionado estaba meditando sobre el asunto. Era un caso grave, estaban perdidos en una isla en medio del océano, muy poca comida, su único refugio era el barco (que en realidad no era tan mala noticia), pero lo peor es que no tenían modo de pedir ayuda, digo, no tenían pergamino y una botella vacía ¿O sí?

Debemos quedarnos aquí-dijo el gato persa después de unos minutos de horrible silencio.

¿Que? ¿Que dijo que quiere que hagamos?-preguntó sorprendido el insecto-no pienso quedarme aquí. Mantis negaba enérgicamente con su pequeña cabecita. Cheng rodo los ojos.

El maestro Grulla debe descansar y nosotros nos vamos a preparar para quedarnos aquí, va a ser por un tiempo-sentencio el felino. No solo Mantis estaba confundido, todos los maestros de kung fu estaban en un momento de ignorancia total hacia los planes de su guía.

Y en chino, eso sería...-dijo Mantis para que el felino se explicara mejor.

Si queremos conseguir ayuda, lo mejor que podemos hacer es enviar al maestro grulla, el llegara pronto y nos rescataran, entonces, y solo entonces, cumplirán su misión.-dijo Cheng intentando que su plan pareciera más claro. Los demás asintieron lentamente.

Entonces ¿Que hacemos por ahora?-Mono se adelanto a preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

Por el momento solo podemos esperar a que sea mañana. Vamos a comer algo-Cheng subió a su barco y entro al camarote para buscar las provisiones.

¡No!-el grito del felino se escucho de pronto en medio de aquel silencio y los maestros dieron un respingo al oírlo.

¿Que sucede?-exclamo Tigresa subiendo a la cubierta del barco de un solo salto.

No hay comida-respondió con cierto nerviosismo el gato de ojos azules.

¡¿Que?!- los cinco furiosos habían gritado como nunca en sus vidas por la noticia ¿Como era posible que sus, casi, dos semanas de comida se hubieran desaparecido? Poco después de haber superado la sorpresa inicial llego la ira. Los cinco furiosos pares de ojos encendidos se volvieron hacia Po. El panda tenia n dumpling en su mano izquierda y estaba masticando algo. Se sorprendió y asusto al ver a sus iracundos compañeros.

¿U... Ustedes querían?-pregunto inocente para restar importancia a su pequeño gran error.

¡Lo matare!-grito Mono abalanzándose sobre Po. Víbora, Tigresa y Grulla lograron sujetarlo hasta que se tranquilizo un poco.

El primate bufaba por sus fosas nasales a causa de su intento frustrado de panda-sidio. Po resoplo aliviado de que conservaría la cabeza.

Nadie matara al panda-sentencio Tigresa de manera que no ofrecía replica- ¡Excepto Yo!

Po casi se atraganta, abrió la boca con pedazos masticados de dumpling, que cayeron a la arena. Tigresa parecía enojada enserio así que el panda se levanto y comenzó a correr entre la vegetación.

¡No, Tigresa!-gritaron asustados los furiosos al ver que la felina se agachaba a cuatro patas para corretear al panda por el bosque ¡Iba a hacer filete de guerrero dragón!

El oso corría a toda capacidad pero su grueso y abrigado pelaje, además de la cálida y molesta humedad, no ayudaban a mejorar su condición. Lo había dicho una vez y lo seguiría diciendo hasta que el final "los pandas no están hechos para correr". Hacia grandes esfuerzos, sabía que Tigresa no lo mataría de verdad, pero por como estaba podría arrancarle un brazo, y eso era ser muy amable. Así que Po corría lo más rápido posible, con sus brazos apartaba las ramas de su camino, no sin terminar con algunos rasguños y astillas. El sudor bajaba por su frente cuando escucho ese gruñido tan familiar a sus espaldas. Por la suavidad de la tierra bajo sus pies, a po, le costaba mucho hacer ruido, pero... Si él era tan silencioso ahí, Tigresa podría estar justo detrás de él y ni siquiera lo notaria. Estaba aterrado, aunque tal vez exageraba...

¡Te encontré!-Po ahogo un grito por la inesperada aparición de la felina. Tigresa, que estaba agazapada, dio un salto a cuatro patas y aterrizo sobre la barriga de Po. Su rostro tenía una expresión extraña, algo que el panda nuca había visto en ella, parecía juguetona, triunfante y al mismo tiempo sedienta de sangre. La felina alzo su garra izquierda para dar un zarpazo. Po apretó los parpados para evitar ver cuando la sangre saliera de la herida, sentía su corazón palpitar con más fuerza y el sudor frio en su espalda cuando sintió el viento provocado por el veloz movimiento de las garras de Tigresa...

Abrió los ojos sin sentir ningún dolor punzante o ardor en la piel. Tigresa no le había hecho nada. Esperanzado de que así fuera, Po se examino con la vista y efectivamente no había ni una sola gota de sangre. Entonces ¿Que es lo que había hecho tigresa? Po abrió la palma de su mano izquierda ¡Su dumpling había desaparecido! Po parpadeo un momento y cuando se puso en pie vio a una tigresa anaranjada devorando el dumpling como si fuera su última comida. Cuando la felina hubo terminado de comer se levanto y dio un fuerte golpe al hombro de Po.

Auch ¡¿Siempre tienes que romperme el mismo brazo?!-replico el panda al sentir el dolor del puño de su amiga.

Tigresa no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó su amino de retorno. Po la siguió sin tardanza, no quería perderse en ese lugar desconocido. Cuando ambos regresaron, los demás estaban esperando, expectantes del resultado de la persecución. Mantis se levanto a penas vio llegar a Tigresa.

¿Y bien?-pregunto el insecto-¿Sigue vivo?

Si, gracias por tu preocupación-dijo el panda apareciendo detrás de la felina.

El día pasó muy rápido, más rápido de lo que hubieran esperado. Los cinco, po y Cheng pasaron algunas horas buscando leña y tratando de encontrar algo para comer, pero su plan se vio frustrado. Por alguna razón no había frutas, no había señal alguna de comida por ninguna parte. A pesar de que el lugar estaba rodeado por lo que parecían ser árboles frutales, estos estaban como vacios.

Con estómagos vacios y cuerpos rendidos, los maestros de kung fu regresaron a la playa. Todo estaba en silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche lo único que se escuchaba era el chisporroteo del fuego. Todos estaban cansados y hambrientos, excepto

Po (que si había dormido y comido). Después de algunas quejas por parte de Mantis, los seis maestros y el gato se acostaron sobre la arena de la playa.

Cuando todos se fueron a buscar algo de comer pensaron que cuando regresaran podrían dormir en el camarote del barco de

Cheng, pero les fue imposible. El gato persa casi se muere de un infarto cuando vio que su embarcación no estaba ¡Su barco había desaparecido! ¿Como era eso posible? Nadie lo sabía pero ahora sus planes se veían gravemente afectados. Se vieron obligados a dormir en la playa. Con una fogata en medio de su pequeño e improvisado campamento. Los siete viajeros se fueron a dormir.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo cuando en medio de la noche aparecieron aquellas luces amarillentas asomándose entre la maleza. La maestra Tigresa despertó al escuchar el sonido de pasos sobre la arena. Su fino sentido del oído le permitía escuchar la respiración emocionada de alguien ahí afuera. La maestra tenia aquella incomoda sensación de ser observada, sentía como si un algún par de ojos estuvieran fijos en ella, clavados y expectantes del ritmo de su espalda al respirar. Levanto la cabeza observando con aire crítico la imponente naturaleza que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Relajo su postura, al ver que no había nada se recostó nuevamente dejándose abandonada al sueño. Todos dormían de manera placentera, a pesar de la fina arena que con facilidad podía entrar en sus ropas, todos estaban cómodos durmiendo bajo el cielo estrellado y con la luna llena como compañera.

La figura oscura se movía con velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella extraña felina había reparado en su presencia. Sus veloces patas corrían a toda velocidad hasta que alcanzo a llegar al pie del gran árbol que se alzaba, majestuoso, en medio de aquel bosque. A esas horas, las ramas y hojas de los enormes arboles impedían el ingreso a la luz plateada de la luna, así que solo se podían vislumbrar unas sombras.

Hay más de ellos-murmuro el extraño y misterioso ser, como cuando uno no quiere que nadie más se entere.

¿Cuantos?-pregunto una segunda voz que parecía provenir de la parte posterior del árbol.

Siete, y además...-se detuvo intentando encontrar la forma de exponer sus temores.

¿Y además que? ¡Habla ya!-exigió la otra voz con desprecio. El ser que se encontraba sobre el árbol no tenía mucha paciencia y era muy propenso a gritar incluso a la mosca que volara a dos metros de su cara, pero la presencia de nuevas personas en esa isla tenía que hacer esfuerzos increíbles para controlarse y unirse a los suyos.

Vino "otro"-soltó en un murmullo apenas perceptible. Su compañero ahogo un grito al oír esas palabras.

Que la madre selva nos ampare-ambos asintieron con preocupación por su reciente visita, tenían que hacer algo y rápido. Los otros no importaban, pero debían evitar a cualquier costo que la historia se repitiera.

El sol salió y su luz calentó poco a poco el colchón de arena sobre el que dormían los desafortunados viajeros. Todos despertaron al sentir la cálida luz rosar sus rostros. Con un gesto Po se dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, como si quisiera escapar de la luz del sol, pero eso era imposible. El panda lanzo un bostezo y se limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

También se limpio la boca por culpa de la saliva que había escurrido durante la noche.

Los demás no tardaron mucho en despertar. Todos se levantaron al sentir el calor de la arena, bueno, casi todos. Los cinco maestros y el gato se levantaron y voltearon la mirada en dirección de la felina que dormitaba plácidamente sobre la arena. Parecía una tierna cachorrita durmiendo. Después de que la sorpresa pasó todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones. Víbora lanzo un pequeño "Awww". Mono y mantis reían por lo bajo. Grulla estaba inexpresivo, como si no le importara lo que había sucedido. Mientras tanto, Cheng sudaba frio, estaba nervioso al ver la posición en que dormía tigresa. Por algún motivo ella dormía como un felino sobre la playa.

Que bella se ve cuando duerme-murmuro po con la vista perdida en algún punto de Tigresa. Los demás se le quedaron viendo de manera picara, Cheng y Grulla con la ceja arqueada. Po se puso nervioso y su cara se coloreo como un jitomate maduro. Comenzó a balbucear y a rascarse la nuca para finalmente decir, avergonzado de sí mismo: -¿Dije eso en voz alta?

En ese momento Tigresa se estiro de la misma forma en que hacen los felinos, como un gato, cosa que a Cheng le dio algo de risa. La felina lanzo un bostezo y abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que todos se le quedaban viendo.

Lanzo un leve gruñido y los demás salieron de su asombro.

Ahora que ya estamos despiertos, hay que arreglar lo primero-dijo el felino de ojos azules-el maestro Grulla y Mantis deben ir a buscar ayuda. Como el maestro Grulla es el único que puede volar, y Mantis es el únicos suficientemente... compacto, ambos tiene la misión de encontrar ayuda antes de que nos volvamos locos en esta isla.

Grulla asintió, al igual que Mantis. El maestro alado sabía que sería un trabajo muy duro, tedioso y podría morir de aburrimiento, tal vez incluso se le caerían las alas por el esfuerzo, para colmo ¡Mantis iba a acompañarlo!, Grulla estaba seguro que si el insecto empezaba con sus anécdotas románticas de las mil y un ex-novias, el iba a gritar. Mantis, por su parte, solo esperaba que Grulla no le contara de la vez que descubrió que era alérgico a la seda ¡Les esperaba un largo viaje!

Cuando Grulla hubo desplegado sus alas y elevado el vuelo, junto con Mantis en su sombrero. Los demás solo se quedaron en la playa esperando que Grulla y mantis lograran encontrar ayuda, o un barco, cualquiera de las dos podría servirles.

Muy bien... Oficialmente ¡Son vacaciones!-dijo Po colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Cheng le dio un golpe en la barriga.

Guerrero dragón, no sé que le ocurra, pero ¡No son vacaciones!-era obvio que el gato estaba estresado, pero ¿Como no estarlo? Su barco había desaparecido como si el mar se lo hubiera tragado. Ellos estaban varados en una isla son comida y eso era lo que provocaba en Cheng un estado constante de temor por su vida.

Mejor vamos a buscar comida, debemos revisar mejor-sugirió Víbora una vez que Po dejo de descansar.

Estoy seguro de que no hay nada, casi revise cada árbol-replico mono.

Tenemos que seguir intentando-dijo el gato apoyando a la maestra.

Los cinco se separaron en diferentes direcciones, cada uno fue al interior de la selva para buscar algo más o menos comestible. El primero en irse fue Mono. Con ayuda de sus fuertes brazos se balanceaba y avanzaba de rama en rama. Era una sensación increíble para él, como un descanso para sus pies. Se sentía volar cuando aumentaba la velocidad. Era algo desconocido para él, pero a la vez le parecía tan familiar esa sensación de libertad.

En tanto a víbora y Po, que se habían encontrado por casualidad (estaban perdidos y se regresaron a la playa para no estar solos), todo iba normal, muy aburrido son eran sinceros ya que no podían encontrar nada. Extrañados antes esto, los dos decidieron regresa, nuevamente, esperando que sus compañeros hubieran tenido mejor suerte.

Cheng buscaba en la playa adyacente a donde dormían. Recorría la arena, que ahora le parecía interminable, y observaba el mar con su aguda vista felina en busca de algo más importante que la comida, su barco. Estaba desesperado por encontrar su navío. No soportaba la sola idea de perder aquel barco que era casi como su hogar. Tenía que encontrarlo a toda costa. Para su mala suerte su búsqueda no sirvió de mucho. No había señales de su barco, en ninguna parte. Eso era aun más extraño de lo que parecía. Causaba que Cheng estuviera inquieto, sentía temor de estar solo en una isla desierta...y además tan cerca de la naturaleza.

Sus pies se movían con velocidad para adentrarse en la selva. Esperaba encontrar algún árbol que no estuviera...vacio.

Conforme se acercaba al corazón del bosque comenzó a sentir algo extraño. No sabía explicarlo, era una sensación muy peculiar. Algo que jamás había sentido antes, era algo así como una vieja memoria que ni siquiera le pertenecía a ella. Un recuerdo ancestral de ella misma (o eso creía) corriendo por esos solitarios caminos de la naturaleza. Sentía una euforia que nunca podría entender, era una sensación que hacia palpitar su corazón como nunca antes. Aquel cosquilleo en la base del cráneo que la hacía sentirse...diferente.

Sacudió la cabeza para remover esos pensamientos de su mente y enfocarse en lo que debía hacer, buscar comida. Porque, siendo honesta, su estomago comenzaba a gruñir igual que ella cuando se enfadaba. Iba a reanudar su búsqueda per vio, por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta moviéndose a su costado. Parecía esbelta y oscura, se movía con sigilo pero eso no evitó que Tigresa lograra enfocar su oscura figura. Al darse cuenta de que la maestra lo miraba directo a los ojos se echo a correr, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Tigresa se quedo un momento observando atónita el lugar en donde había desaparecido aquella sombra de... ¿Ojos azules? Después de eso decidió regresar.

Cuando volvió a la playa sentía un dolor en el estomago a causa del hambre. Esperaba, en serio, que sus compañeros hubieran tenido mejor suerte que ella. Comenzaba a oscurecer, el cielo ya poseía esos matices entre anaranjado y azul oscuro que caracterizaba al ocaso. La felina llego en esos momentos y vio la decepción en el rostro de sus amigos, ellos esperaban que Tigresa fuera su salvación pero nadie logro encontrar nada más que unas moras, que por obviedad nadie se atrevía a probar, no sabían si eran venenosas o comestibles, claro que nadie se ofreció voluntario para probarlas.

Veo que no tuvieron suerte-dijo Tigresa al ver a sus decaídos compañeros. Ellos negaron con la cabeza, lenta y pesadamente.

Solo resta esperar-murmuro Cheng para sí mismo, de todas formas los demás asintieron. Poco después se fueron a dormir sobre la arena otra vez. Cansados por la privación del alimento, cayeron rendidos sobre el suelo amarillento de la playa.

Ya es hora-murmuro de manera sombría aquel que observaba a los viajeros desde la rama del árbol más alto de la isla.

* * *

**Ya termino el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno , en mi opinión, estoy ya comienza a ponerse interesante ¿Ustedes que creen? **

**Respondiendo a un review que me dejaron voy a avisar que esta historia no es precisamente de romance, aun así pienso poner TiPo, mucho de esta pareja que todos (la mayoría) amamos. Solo que tendrán que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más para que haya verdadero romance aquí.**

**Como siempre pueden dejar sus sugerencias, reviews, comentarios, dudas, reclamos o lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**

**Capitulo 4 : la llamada de la selva**

**Adiós :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola**

**Ya volví con el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste. Por cierto, a partir de ahora, cuando diga "Los cinco" ya no me refiero a los cinco furiosos, sino a los cinco (Tigresa, po, mono, víbora y Cheng) que se quedaron en la isla.**

**Capitulo 4: la llamada de la selva.**

_Nostalgias inmemoriales de nomadismo brotan_

_debilitando la esclavitud del hábito;_

_de su sueño invernal despierta otra vez,_

_feroz, la tensión salvaje._

El día paso lento para el agotado maestro Grulla. Había pasado la noche y la mayor parte del día moviendo sus alas sin descanso. Por debajo de su sombrero sus ojos se veían rojos, como hinchados por la falta de sueño. Tenía un tic en el parpado de su ojo izquierdo. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a explotar...

Si, y entonces le dije "eres una malcriada superficial. Desde que saliste del capullo eres...diferente"-algo que Grulla tenía que soportar era la molesta voz de su compañero, el insecto viajaba debajo de su sombrero de paja y le contaba ciertas anécdotas, solo para mantenerlo despierto- Poco después me dijo que yo era un inmaduro y que no sabia apreciar sus cambios, dijo que era un insensible y que prefería comer tierra antes que seguir saliendo conmigo... Pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada que una flores y tres días de suplicas desesperadas no arreglen...

_"Por favor que se callé, por favor que cierre la boca"-_suplicaba Grulla en su mente, implorando a cualquier dios que escuchara, que su compañero de viaje tuviera un repentino ataque de laringitis. No se dio cuenta pero con cada palabra de Mantis, el tic en el ojo de Grulla se volvía más y más marcado.

- Oh, y aun no te cuento de la vez que salí con una insecto hoja... Nunca la encontraba en el bosque donde teníamos citas. Además termino conmigo porque la deje plantada ¿Puedes creerlo?

**}{ }{ }{**

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Mono. Los cinco estaban reunidos debajo de una palmera que los protegía del sol del medio día.

En vista de que no hay nada de comer en este lugar (cosa que es muy extraña)-dijo Cheng con un suspiro cansino-como podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo en eso. Debemos buscar leña todos los días y agua, un rio o algo así.

Entiendo lo del agua, yo también tengo sed-dijo Po- pero ¿Porque necesitamos mas leña? Este lugar es igual de cálido en la noche que en el día.

Créeme, guerrero dragón, necesitamos-respondió el gato con seriedad.

Oigan, eso del fuego y el agua, y todo eso es muy interesante, pero lo que en realidad nos hace falta es un bien lugar para dormir-interrumpió Mono-esa arena es tan fina que se me mete en todas partes, tengo granitos de esa cosa en medio de mi...

Los cuatro hicieron una mueca de asco al ver al primate meterse la mano en la parte trasera de los pantalones.

¡Ya entendimos!-grito el panda escandalizado. Po desvió la mirada y apretó los parpados cuando vio que el primate comenzaba a rascarse.

¿Porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Víbora asqueada. Mono parpadeo un momento, como si despertara de un trance y no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

No...no lo...sé, yo solo...-balbuceaba Mono nervioso y confundido por su acción, aun sin sacar la mano de sus pantalones.

El gato persa que los acompañaba se estremeció un momento. Sintió como se le erizaba el pelo esponjoso de su cola al oír las palabras del maestro de kung fu. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda pero nadie se percato de ello.

¿Saben qué? Mejor busquemos algún lugar en donde podamos darnos un baño-comento Po alzando el brazo y olisqueando el interior de su axila. Víbora hizo una mueca, pero al poco tiempo vio que Cheng y Mono hacían lo mismo.

Los cinco viajeros se adentraron en la selva como ninguno lo había hecho con anterioridad. Conforme se acercaban al interior de aquel salvaje bosque, húmedo y caluroso, todos sentían crecer los nervios en su interior, era una especie de alarma natural, como una advertencia que nadie podía comprender, y tampoco ignorar. A pesar de que las gruesas hojas impedían que los rayos del sol penetraran hasta el suelo, la humedad del aire provocaba un calor insoportable para ciertos miembros del grupo. Po y Cheng sudaban como cerdos y se preguntaban sin parar como es que Mono, Víbora y Tigresa parecían no sentirlo. Iban caminando por los alrededores de la selva, buscando algún lago o rio en donde bañarse y saciar su sed, ya que los últimos dos días se habían visto forzados a beber agua de mar y estaban convencidos de que no podrían seguir así por más tiempo.

Tigresa caminaba algo rezagada del resto, sentía el constante dolor en el abdomen a causa de la falta de comida. Daba pasos lentos pero sin perder la pista a sus compañeros. Po y Mono iban al frente, charlando sin prestar atención a nada más. Víbora reptaba a la altura de Cheng, ella giraba la cabeza y observaba a los alrededores con atención sintiendo un estremecimiento al fijar la vista en el cielo, parecía esperar algo malo o amenazador que provendría de las alturas, pero no había nada, era una sensación muy inusual que, por desgracia, conocía muy bien, era un mal presagio.

En medio de aquel silencio Tigresa escucho un leve susurro cerca de ahí. Un murmullo que iba en aumento y que cada vez se escuchaba más claro. Haciendo de lado el hambre y la fatiga, le felina estiro el cuello y agudizo el oído en busca del origen de aquel suave y atrayente sonido, como una voz que le susurraba instrucciones, consejos, peticiones.

Los cuatro viajeros que iban delante de ella se volvieron al escuchar un forzado y jadeante sonido a sus espaladas. Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga felina. Su boca estaba abierta de forma que sus enormes colmillos blancos quedaban a la vista, su labio superior fruncido de manera que se podían ver sus encías, por algún motivo su lengua estaba doblada en forma de arco, tocando el paladar y los sientes de la mandíbula inferior. Sus fosas nasales se expandían y contraían con cada jadeante respiración. Sus ojos ambarinos semi-cerrados y su nariz arrugada. Solamente Mono y Cheng sintieron el sudor frio en la espalda al ver la mueca que solía ser la cara de Tigresa.

¿Tigresa...?-dijo Po en un susurro dando un paso al frente para acercarse a la felina. Ella bajo la mirada al oír su nombre y por acto de reflejo relajo su expresión. Su rostro recupero su semblante serio al ver las miradas sorprendidas y, por qué no, atemorizadas de sus amigos.

¿Que les pasa?-cuestiono ella con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

¿Porque hacías esa cara?-pregunto Víbora algo preocupada por su amiga.

¿Que?-repitió la felina aun mas enojada que antes.

Estabas respirando muy raro y hacías un cara que hasta daba miedo-explico Mono sin fijarse en sus palabras. En realidad esa mueca que hizo su amiga le había puesto los pelos de punta, per se controlo para disimularlo, muy bien por cierto.

Yo...-murmuro Tigresa agachando la mirada, escondiéndola de sus compañeros-no sé, yo solo sé que hay agua cerca, un rio tal vez.

¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Cheng con tono autoritario, muy parecido al de Shifu.

-La olfateé

**}{ }{ }{**

Sus pasos lentos y rengueantes, apenas audibles sobre el suave musgo que pisaban sus patas. La tierra húmeda amortiguaba un poco el dolor punzante que le recorría la pierna izquierda. Jadeaba al respirar a causa del esfuerzo y el cansancio.

¿Hay alguien ahí?-murmuro suplicante con voz temblorosa por el acelerado latido de su corazón y el miedo que el golpeaba fuerte en el pecho.

¡Volviste! Oh, pensé que ya te habías convertido en su cena-dijo aliviada una voz femenina. Ella salió al encuentro del desafortunado ser que recién había llegado, temblando y casi arrastrándose a su lado.

Ni hablar, es solo un estúpido gato-respondió el apoyando su mano, y el peso de su cuerpo en ella-no me hará nada, no a este herbívoro-dijo con orgullo señalando su pecho.

Debes tener cuidado, los animales como el no tienen sentimientos, solo estomago-le advirtió ella acariciando su rostro sucio por la tierra y el sudor.

Hay peores noticias, no te imaginas lo que he visto el día de hoy- murmuro el bajando la mirada.

¿De que hablas?-exclamo ella obligándolo a alzar la vista.

Hay más... hace unos días llego otro-dijo de manera sombría. Ella ahogo un grito y se tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se abrían con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

Debemos avisar a los otros-dijo ella, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial.

-Creo que ellos ya lo saben.

**}{ }{ }{**

Lo que antes era un murmullo a penas perceptible, pronto se convirtió en un sonido atronador. Se escuchaba el chocar del agua contra la orilla. El rio avanzaba de manera acelerada y furiosa, por momentos ya que a veces era tranquilo y lento.

¡Agua! Tigresa tenías razón-grito emocionado el panda al ver que el agua, que tanto tiempo había necesitado, se encontraba ahí, frente a él.

¿Como supiste donde encontrarla?-pregunto Víbora cuando Tigresa y ella quedaron solas en la orilla del bosque.

Ya te lo dije-respondió la felina de manera cortante. No tenía ganas de hablar nada, mucho menos con su perceptiva amiga.

Tigresa sentía la boca reseca y chasqueaba la lengua con ansiedad mientras se acercaba al valioso liquido, que tigresa ansiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. La felina se puso de rodillas junto al rio y ahueco las manos. Sus garras se llenaron de agua, igual que un plato. Sus ojos rojos se iluminaron al ver el precioso líquido en sus manos. Acerco sus garras a sus manos, pero en lugar de beber el agua de manera normal, vertiéndola en su boca, hizo algo que a todos dejo impactados, incluso a ella misma. Su delgada lengua seca salió de su boca y se curvo hacia arriba, como una cuchara. La felina dio algunos lengüetazos al agua hasta que se la termino. Cheng estaba atónito por lo que acababa de ver, Tigresa se había comportado de una manera extraña tan solo en las últimas horas, pero a pesar de todo lo que hizo el gato no creía posible que pudiera perderse tan rápido, estaban perdiendo, lentamente, a Tigresa.

¡Al fin!-murmuro la felina de pelaje anaranjado mientras se mojaba la cara. Era una gran sensación, después de días de andar en la arena y la tierra, para ella era un alivio poder lavarse. Tigresa dio un salto y se metió en el rio con todo y ropa. El agua salpico a sus compañeros, que la miraban boquiabiertos, con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la inesperada acción de la felina.

Cheng se sacudió el pelaje, retirando el agua que le había salpicado. Tigresa nado por la orilla del rio hasta encontrar un punto en donde no era profundo. Se tumbo boca arriba y dejo que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo y lavara su sucio pelaje de la tierra y el sudor. Los demás esperaban que ella saliera para poder lavarse, mientras tanto Víbora se metió en el agua junto a su amiga y la acompaño hasta que Tigresa decidió salir.

No sentía que el tiempo hubiera pasado cuando salió por fin del rio. Adoraba no tener responsabilidades, olvidarse de la seguridad del mundo, dejar de ser la siempre fría y disciplinada maestra de kung fu, sin nada más que hacer que relajarse en el rio. Cuando salió del agua Tigresa hizo algo aun más extraño. Su ropa y su pelaje escurrían y ella se sentía en extremo incomoda así que de repente se sacudió. Comenzó agitando la cabeza y repitiendo con todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de su cola. Increíblemente, su pelaje húmedo se seco casi por completo, casi a causa de sus ropas empapadas.

Cuando las dos hembras se habían retirado, los hombres se metieron al agua. Solo Po y Mono se dieron un chapuzón rápido, porque Cheng se negó a entrar ahí, además de que mono solo se dio un baño y después de unos minutos salió del agua como si le quemara la piel, cosa que extraño a Po e inquieto más a Cheng.

Los cinco viajeros se reunieron a orillas de la playa. Tenía que organizar bien su estadía en la isla. Ya sabían donde hallar el agua, pero faltaba algo igual de importante: comida.

Al contrario de lo que todos pensarían, Po no era el más afectado por la falta de alimento, era Tigresa. A pesar de haber estado en muchas misiones sin probar bocado, esta vez parecía diferente, no podía controlar el simple hecho de que moría de hambre y eso no dejaba de inquietar a Mono y a Cheng. Ella insistía en que no era nada, que había pasado por situaciones mucho peores, pero nadie se lo tragaba. Todos podían notar aquellos cambios en Tigresa, cambios que, honestamente, les daban miedo.

**}{ }{ }{**

Los seis estaban reunidos en torno al gran árbol que los cobijaba con sus hojas y ramas del brillo lunar. Discutían y murmuraban enfadados entre ellos. Reinaba el caos, ningún orden en su desordenado debate, replicaban sin parar acerca de la llegada de los nuevos.

Debemos ayudarlos-decían unos.

Pueden cuidarse solos, el ave pronto volverá para salvarlos-replicaban otros.

En medio de aquel alboroto una voz grave y autoritaria se alzo por encima de los demás enfurecidos gritos.

¡Basta!-dijo en voz alta. Todos los demás guardaron silencio ante la imponente figura que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Lo que importa es no meternos en más problemas, nosotros ya tenemos suficientes-dijo provocando algunos murmullos de aprobación y desaprobación entre los miembros de su improvisada reunión.

¿Acaso no saben que cosa vino con ellos?- cuestiono una persona.

Es igual a cuando llegamos-murmuro la única hembra.

No, esto es peor. Todos ellos pudieron oír, e incluso responder al llamado-explico aquel que parecía ser el líder.

¿El que?-exclamo alguien bajo de apariencia atlética.

El llamado-repitió con tono sombrío-para ellos, que han vivido "en cautiverio" toda su vida es mucho más fácil oírlo. Cuando se adentran en la naturaleza cambian radicalmente. Son capaces de encontrar sus raíces y cuando eso sucede no hay marcha atrás, se vuelven salvajes.

¿Y para robamos su barco?-cuestiono el más joven del grupo.

Si, lo hicimos porque así debe ser-respondió con voz fría aquel que lideraba la reunión.

¿Porque negarles la oportunidad de escapar?-pregunto el mismo joven.

Porque su tormento apenas comienza, mientras esa...cosa no nos encuentre estaremos bien-explico el líder.

¿Serán como carnada? Te volviste loco-grito alguien en voz alta.

No, esto solo es supervivencia, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-replico el alto ser.

¿Supervivencia? ¿De quién? Estaremos igual si esas cosas siguen libres en el bosque-dijo otra persona.

Con toda esa discusión, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso y con la vida tan complicada que llevaban ellos, en cualquier momento se desataría el infierno.

Lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo-interrumpió el líder antes de que comenzaran los golpes-es que hay que andarnos con cuidado mientras esa felina siga aquí.

¿Porque?-pregunto la hembra algo indignada por lo que ella considero un ataque a su género-

Es un tigre-respondió.

¿Y que?-cuestiono alguien que estaba parado al lado de la chica.

Para una gata domesticada como ella es muy fácil dar rienda suelta a sus instintos una vez que la sacas de la comodidad de su casa-dijo un sombra que se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol cercano-ella escuchara el llamado, eso y el hambre que ha sufrido por nuestra causa, terminara por sacar a flote su depredador interno y entonces va a comerse a quien se le ponga en frente.

Todos ahogaron un grito, aunque esa clase de salvajismo no era nuevo para ellos.

Y cuando no queden mas amigos que comerse, va a venir a buscarnos igual que "el"-concluyo el misterioso ser.

El ha intentado comernos por años, si alguien como él no lo logro ¿Que te hace creer que una gatita va a poder con nosotros?-se burlo el más joven.

Los tigres tiene mayor facilidad para escuchar el llamado de la selva, y ella no tardara mucho en responderlo-dijo sombrío aquel ser alto y oscuro.

**Tan, tan, tan… Jeje, ya acabo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Con respecto a los reviews que me dejaron, habrá TiPo, no lo duden, pero tendrá que esperar por lo menos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Dejen sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, cualquier cosa que gusten poner :D**

**Capitulo 5: el juego del hambre (muy obvio hacia donde se dirige esto XD)**

**Adiós :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola.**

**Veo que les gusto el capitulo anterior y eso me alegra. Prometí que iba a subir el próximo capítulo pronto y aquí esta, espero que les guste. Por cierto, aquí empieza el TiPo :D**

**Capitulo 5: el juego del hambre.**

* * *

_Doy un salto cuando noto que alguien me mira a pocos centímetros, y me doy cuenta de que es mi reflejo en el cristal: ojos enloquecidos, mejillas huecas, pelo enredado; rabiosa, salvaje, loca. No es de extrañar que todos se mantengan a una distancia prudencial de mí._

* * *

El sol salía con lentitud, su luz amarillenta bañaba toda aquella isla y llenaba de vitalidad a todas las plantas, las flores de la selva despertaban y se abrían al recibir el calor. En el interior de una oscura cueva se escucho un sonoro bostezo que hizo eco en las paredes. Estiro su cuerpo de la misma forma en que lo hacen los gatos al despertar y con otro bostezo se talló los parpados con el dorso de la mano. Sus brillantes e hipnóticos ojos azules, que resaltaban en aquel rostro de pelaje oscuro, se abrieron con gran alegría y una sonrisa ladina curvo sus labios mientras se pasaba la lengua sobre la boca, como si saboreara algo delicioso.

No veremos muy pronto, gatita domesticada-murmuro para sí mismo comenzando a caminar en dirección del campamento de los nuevos habitantes de la jungla.

**}{ }{ }{**

Ese día parecía estar especialmente caluroso. El sol atacaba sin piedad la tierra. Por fortuna los cuatro viajeros se encontraban llegando a la orilla del rio. Sus pies les dolían por la caminata que tuvieron que realizar para llegar ahí, como Tigresa no iba con ellos se vieron obligados a recorrer casi media isla para encontrar el agua.

Tigresa había decidido quedarse en su pequeño e improvisado campamento, un par de tiendas y una hoguera para mantenerse calientes. Ella no sabía porque, simplemente no tenía motivos para moverse de ahí, además de que moría por algo de comer, pero para su mala fortuna lo único que había eran moras de dudosa procedencia que Po había encontrado y que, para colmo, parecían causar reacciones alérgicas ¡Pobre panda! Se las había metido en la boca, diciendo que eran deliciosas, pero al cabo de unos minutos su lengua estaba tan hinchada que fue incapaz de hablar hasta que el confiable Cheng logro ayudarlo con quien sabe qué clase de planta medicinal.

Los últimos días habían estado especialmente atareados, todos iban a un lado para otro. Siempre moviéndose, recolectando leña, yendo al rio y regresando de este. Lamentablemente su pequeña rutina se vio afectada por la falta de alimento, nadie sabía cuando mas podrían resistir solo con agua.

En esos momentos de soledad, Tigresa disfrutaba de gran manera, llego a tener ciertos...impulsos bastante extraños, tomando en cuenta su temperamento habitual. Durante aquellos días lo único que había hecho, además de recorrer el rio preguntándose mil veces porque sus compañeros tardaban tanto, era buscar compañía. Por algún motivo sentía una fuerte necesidad de compañía masculina, ella no era esa clase de mujer que depende de alguien, mucho menos de un macho, pero ese lugar, en ese momento, le surgía el deseo, la necesidad, de buscar a alguien. Todos sus compañeros habían notado su extraño comportamiento, especialmente Po. Ninguno de los dos lo entendía, pero siendo sincero, a Po llegaban a gustarle los impulsos de su amiga felina. No llevaban varados ni una semana, cuando Tigresa comenzó a actuar de manera extraña.

Sentada a la sombra de un árbol, Tigresa recordaba, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, los episodios vividos a lo largo de su estadía.

Una tarde en que todos recorrían el lugar, Po y Víbora conversaban alegremente, por algún motivo Tigresa sintió la rabia crecer en su interior al ver como esos ojos de esmeralda se iluminaban con ternura ante los comentarios de su amiga la reptil.

Tigresa había apretado el paso hasta quedar a la altura de sus amigos y cuando los alcanzo toco el hombro del oso. Po se volvió al sentir ese suave roce en la parte superior del brazo, era Tigresa. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa como nunca lo había hecho y con cierta impaciencia pidió a po hablar en privado. El accedió disculpándose con Víbora, quien sonreía de manera picara. Po y Tigresa quedaron solos a la orilla del rio, el panda estaba curioso por saber porque Tigresa lo había arrastrado de esa forma.

Tengo algo que decirte-había dicho ella acercándose a Po con lentitud. Lo cual puso nervioso al panda.

¿De...de que se tra...ta... Tigresa?-tartamudeo el guerrero dragón algo intimidado por la cercanía de su amiga, la cual no dejaba de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Yo solo...-detuvo el ascenso de su mano por el pecho del panda cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Si?-Po insistía en que continuara, pero ella se aparto y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, totalmente avergonzada de su conducta y de sus acciones ¿Que pretendía hacer con Po? ¿Aparearse? "¡Ridículo!" pensó Tigresa. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque había hecho algo así. Por un momento había parecido que su mente racional se había pagado y su sentido primario había provocado aquel vergonzoso incidente. Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de Tigresa, ya que ese fue el menor de sus problemas, su comportamiento aquellos días parecía estar dictado por algo más que su kung fu y su constante lucha por la supervivencia sin alimento ¡Ni siquiera había peces! Aunque a los demás le habría parecido algo repugnante, ella no podía pensar en algo mejor, el hambre estaba matándola.

**}{ }{ }{**

Po estaba de pie al interior del rio, movía los brazos al compas del agua. Tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos verdes no enfocaban nada en particular, solo se conservaban perdidos en la lejanía de sus memorias. Las noches no eran muy frías gracias al clima tropical de aquella isla. El silencio era casi sepulcral entre los que estaban reunidos en torno a la fogata. A causa del constante ir y venir, los cinco viajeros estaban cansados, sus parpados pesaban y no faltaba mucho para que Morfeo reclamara su presencia en el reino de los sueños. Uno a uno, fueron cayendo rendidos al cansancio, hasta que solo un regordete panda y una felina quedaron despiertos. Ella comenzó a acercarse más y más a él. Po tenía un leve rubor en la cara cuando noto que tigresa había recargado su cabeza en la barriga de Po.

¿Estas cómoda?-le había preguntado el panda sin sarcasmo en su voz, en realidad le divertía aquella situación.

Si, y mucho-respondió ella con un suspiro.

Po comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Tigresa, ella ronroneaba por la sensación y placer que le proporcionaba aquel movimiento, Po alzo la ceja extrañado ante la reacción de su amiga, pero no se detuvo. Incluso llego s tocar los bigotes de la felina y a jugar con ellos enrollándolos en su dedo índice. En esos momentos Tigresa abrazo a Po con ambos brazos, como a una gigantesca y suave almohada. Tigresa se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto, el panda había dado un beso en su frente, cosa que la hizo sonrojar y ronronear, a pesar de sus deseos, que no tenía idea de donde procedían, aparto su cabeza de la panza del guerrero dragón.

Yo... lo siento, no sabía que tu...-Po estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento con ella. El sentía la sangre subir a su cara y colorearla como un jitomate cuando la lengua, un poco áspera, de ella rozo contra su mejilla.

Cállate-murmuro ella levitándose y caminando al otro lado de la playa. Dejando solo a confundido panda que, sentado, acariciaba su propio cachete, como si no creyera que era algo real.

**}{ }{ }{**

Disfrutaba el calor del sol dando en su cara. Se encontraba recostada sobre la arena de la playa, esperaba tendida en el suelo a que sus compañeros regresaran de su paseo al rio. En ocasiones así, llegaba a apreciar su soledad y la silenciosa tranquilidad que le proporcionaba aquel hermoso paisaje. A pesar de ello, no dejo de preocuparse por sus...impulsos. Tigresa sabia que ese lugar estaba causando ciertos cambios en su actitud, cambios que incluso llegaban a asustarla a ella, como en si fueran pesadillas, o tal vez visiones. Horribles visiones en donde lastimaba a sus amigos.

Se incorporo sobre la arena e irguió las oreja. Giro la cabeza repetidas veces hasta encontrar la fuente de su sobresalto. Dirigió su mirada a los arboles y exóticas plantas que conformaban aquel paisaje salvaje y hermoso, entonces lo vio. Escondido en las sombras incluso podría pasar por una, lo único que lo diferenciaba eran sus ojos. Como dos zafiros, brillantes e hipnóticos, que la observaban con fijeza. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante esos minutos. Ambos permanecían quietos en una contemplación mutua.

El se acerco a pasos lentos y vacilantes a pesar de su deseo. Salió de su escondite y quedo expuesto a la luz del sol. Sin dejar de observar a la felina. Sus pies se movían solos, como si no fuera solo cuestión de instinto.

Tigresa volvió a sentir un extraño, pero placentero, cosquilleo en la base del cráneo al ver el rostro de aquel felino que se acercaba a ella.

Era alto, por lo menos unos diez centímetros más que Tigresa. Su pelaje oscuro, negro como la misma noche, brillaba y sus fluidos movimientos marcaban sus definidos músculos. De hombros no muy anchos y abdomen marcado, sus aparentemente fuertes brazos se movían un poco con su caminar, lento pero decidió, el andar de un depredador. Los rasgos de su rostro eran algo impresionante a la viste de la felina, era un sujeto apuesto, seguramente nacido de la imaginación de Tigresa.

Había leído en los rollos que, en ocasiones, el hambre y la privación del sueño, sumados a altas temperaturas y estrés constante, podían crear alucinaciones o visiones irreales que con facilidad confundían a un apersona hasta conducirla a la demencia, en ese punto era imposible distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. Y siendo sincera Tigresa ya se esperaba algo así, de hecho le sorprendía no haber visto dumpling y fideos danzantes.

Sus teorías quedaron descartadas cuando él se acerco. Podía sentir su cálido aliento, se había acercado demasiado para su gusto. Su cuerpo fuerte despedía un suave aroma, un olor dulce parecido al del agua del rio, con un toque amargo de tierra y el casi imperceptible sudor que cubría su cuerpo.

Hola-dijo la pantera con una voz grave y suave, como un susurro cálido.

Hola-respondió Tigresa atónita ante la visión de aquel felino. No podía creerlo, pero sentía que en realidad no era parte de su imaginación, ella sería incapaz de imaginar a alguien así.

Tu eres Tigresa ¿cierto?-fue lo que dijo el felino dando un paso atrás. La maestra asintió de manera lenta con los ojos abiertos intentando procesar la información ¡No estaban solos en la isla!

Soy Selked-se presento sin apartar la vista de aquella hermosa felina de rostro anaranjado, sus rayas finas y delicadas, y sus ojos. Sus ojos fueron los que captaron su atención, rojos como la sangre, rodeados de belleza ambarina, parecían soles que iluminaban su mirada.

¿Selked?-exclamo ella sin ocultar su asombro ante un nombre tan...peculiar. Nunca había escuchado sobre alguien llamado así, lo cual, por algún motivo, le parecía interesante y misterioso.

Sí, yo...-Selked se detuvo en seco, movía sus orejas y su nariz se torcía y arrugaba, como si estuviera olfateando algo. Tigresa iba a preguntar qué era lo que había detectado, pero antes de un parpadeo el felino de pelaje negro salió disparado hacia los arboles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

La maestra de kung fu parecía desconcertada por aquel brusco cambio. Aun así, cuando vio llegar a sus amigos supo porque él había salido corriendo, aunque no entendía porque se mostraba ante ella y huía de sus amigos. Tal vez si era parte de su imaginación.

¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto po al notar la expresión en la cara de Tigresa.

Yo...-ella volteo la cabeza en dirección de aquellos arboles en donde había desaparecido la pantera de ojos azules- no, nada, no tengo nada.

**}{ }{ }{**

Los días pasaron con insoportable lentitud. Los cinco habían pasado por mucho aquellos días, todo el tiempo se preguntaban mil y un veces porque Grulla tardaba tanto en llegar.

Cansados de tana caminata decidieron mudar su campamento un poco más cerca del rio, cosa que redujo el tiempo de soledad de Tigresa. Ella paseaba libremente por la selva y las playas, aunque el hambre la había debilitado mucho. Sus amigos decían que su principal problema era salir de la isla, pero para ella era la comida. Cada segundo que pasaba, su necesidad se volvía más intensa, desesperada, estaría dispuesta a todo por conseguir algo de comer, y digo que en realidad estaba dispuesta a todo.

**}{ }{ }{**

Maestro Mono-murmuro Cheng desde la rama de un árbol al asustado primate que se mantenía en tierra-no se mueva, quédese quieto como estatua.

Mono temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par reflejando su enorme temor. Gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su frente y por su espalda sentía un escalofrió en la columna. En esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber sido suficientemente rápido. Se reprendía en su mente por su torpeza a la hora de escapar, por su lentitud para reaccionar ante aquella situación. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido pero sus pies, al igual que mente, se habían congelado. Estaba paralizado por un miedo como el que nunca había sentido, no estaba consciente de sus temores ¿Que era? ¿Acaso las mortales garras? ¿Los afilados colmillos? Le era imposible estar consciente de ellos. Cada molécula de su ser le gritaba que corriera, que se ocultara en las ramas de los arboles. Pero su mente racional no le permitía moverse a causa del miedo que agarrotaba sus extremidades. Lo único que podía sentir era el hilo de sangre que descendía por su brazo y la brillante mirada felina que no perdida de vista aquel líquido rojo.

Ayúdenme-murmuro Mono en busca de apoyo, pero parecía que nadie se atrevía a acercarse, Po hizo ademan de acercarse, antes de que saliera de su escondite Víbora lo detuvo. Mono estaba por su cuenta contra un depredador insaciable y feroz, pero en fin, así es la ley de la selva.

No te muevas, cualquier movimiento brusco, o muy rápido, solo te llevara a la tumba-sugirió Cheng, después de todo quien conoce mejor el comportamiento de un felino que un gato.

El maestro Mono no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni cuanto más podría seguir quieto, tomando en cuenta su instinto de correr lejos.

Todos dieron un respingo al escuchar el gruñido que salía de Tigresa. Ella caminaba a cuatro patas, agazapada y dando rodeos, esta vez no asechaba, acorralaba a la presa. Sus garras estaban fuera, afiladas y listas para el momento de atacar. Su nariz arrugada y sus orejas gachas. Los ojos de Tigresa eran lo mas inusual, gracias a ellos sus amigos pudieron predecir el momento de huir. Muy pocos lo habían notado, pero ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas de forma que su iris de color rojo quedo reducido a una línea a penas visible. De no haber sido por la ropa que llevaba puesta, se habría hecho pasar por un verdadero Tigre salvaje. Por su aspecto todos preferían mantenerse alejados, aun si Mono estaba en peligro. Esperaba con la paciencia típica de las fieras al momento del ataque. Agachaba la cabeza y movía los hombros con exageración al avanzar por los arboles acortando de manera peligrosa la distancia entre ella y el primate.

Por algún motivo, Mono no fue capaz de resistirlo más. Lanzando u chillido de simio, salto y comenzó a trepar por las ramas de un árbol, por puro instinto comenzó a balancearse para huir. Pero no contaba con que su perseguidora también sabía trepar, los tigres salvajes son demasiado grandes para escalar, pero ella, aun en su estado primitivo, conservaba su conocimiento de kung fu y las miles de veces que trepo arboles en el pasado, una gran ventaja.

Con las garras se aferro al tronco y comenzó su ascenso por el árbol. Cuando llego a buena altura, Mono ya llevaba mucha ventaja aun así Tigresa, después de lanzar un bufido por la nariz, dio saltos muy largo y potentes, estaba ganando terreno y alcanzo con rapidez al primate, a su presa.

Mono corría y se balanceaba con el corazón desbocado por el miedo, que a la vez impulsaba sus pasos y daba energía a sus brazos. Cada tanto tiempo echaba una mirada por encima del hombro, cada vez mas asustado cuando notaba que Tigresa se acercaba. Jamás había sentido algo así, nunca había tenido tanto miedo por algo o por alguien, ningún enemigo había sido capaz de inspirar ese temor. No. Ese era un miedo más profundo, primitivo en lo que a memorias se refería, era un miedo instintivo el que de algún modo lo mantenía con vida. No temía a Tigresa, sino a su especie, a lo que su hambre representaba para él, temía ser su cena. Un sentimiento de auto conservación que parecía poder más que su propia voluntad y razonamiento, pero no negaría que le fue de utilidad.

Escucho un chillido, como un grito muy agudo que provenía de la cima de un árbol cercano el. Algo dentro de sí le dijo que si quería seguir con vida debía acercarse, ya si lo hizo. Cuando se acerco dio un respingo al escuchar una voz aguda y juguetona que le hablaba.

Ven conmigo si no quieres convertirte en brocheta de mono-dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia el primate. Mono dudo un momento, pero al escuchar el crujir de unas ramas, seguro producido por Tigresa, sujeto la mano que se le ofrecía con firmeza.

¿Y mis amigos?-pregunto preocupado.

Mis amigos ya se encargaron de eso-dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa radiante que inspiro más confianza al primate, aún cuando estaba corriendo por su vida-ahora todos están a salvo.

¿Segura? No creo que Tigresa se dé por vencida-replico Mono sin detenerse. Seguía a la chica por una serie de giros y vueltas por los arboles, seguramente para confundir el olfato de Tigresa.

Estoy segura, ella perdió esta partida, hoy se quedara sin cenar-respondió ella burlándose.

¿Partida? ¡¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego?!-exclamo Mono, enojado por el giro que había tomado su conversación.

Claro que es un juego, es el juego del hambre, alégrate de que ganamos esta vez-dijo ella con seriedad.

Mono guardo silencio hasta que ella le indico que bajaran por las ramas de un árbol.

¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto desconcertado al ver las cinco figuras al pie del árbol, y ni rastro de sus amigos.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan… Que mal lo de Tigresa y Mono. Supongo que a estas alturas ya están deseando darle un tiro a Selked, y lo entiendo, pero no se apuren… Van a tener más razones para querer matarlo, sean pacientes. Otra cosa, el nombre de Selked, en realidad no creo que exista, fue fruto de mi loca imaginación y del planeta donde vengo significa: Estúpido felino de ojos azules que pretende destruir el TiPo. Pero les aseguro que Po y Tigresa tendrán sus momentos. Sé que este capítulo prometí hacerlo romántico, pero no soy muy buena con eso, mejorare, pero hasta entonces ténganme paciencia por favorcito.**

**Capitulo 6: Historias felinas y viajes desastrosos. **

**Adiós :D**


End file.
